


Streets and Dim

by ryaniemi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute Kim Mingyu, F/M, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryaniemi/pseuds/ryaniemi
Summary: Walking on the streets of London, a certain reunion happened.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Kudos: 6





	Streets and Dim

It has been years since you flew back in London. You sighed in relief as the plane landed safely, grabbing your things you almost ran to the exit feeling all nostalgic. 

You didn't really expect anyone to wait for your arrival since you really just bought a plane ticket impulsively and decided to go back to the place where you grew up. You ran your hands through your soft brunette locks as you call for a cab to bring you to the hotel you booked.

...

Swiping your keycard, you almost slumped your body onto the bed as exhaustion travelled through your whole being.

"12:47 pm" read your phone. Sighing to yourself, you fixed your position on the soft mattress, as the warmth of the pillows and blanket embraced you.

You really wanted to go and stroll through the streets of London once again, but decided to take a quick nap for the time being, not caring about changing your clothes.

...

Hours passed when you suddenly jolted in your sleep. Drool visible on your chin as the supposed 'nap' became 'sleep',. 

Taking a quick glance on your phone it said '5:00 pm', your eyes widened as you grabbed some clothes in your bag and took a quick half bath and start strolling along the sidewalks.

...

The sight of the lamp posts along with couples talking amongst each other on the side walk made you smile. It has been more than five years since you've been there and it still feels like it was before.

The cold breeze blew against your skin, your hair getting caught in the process as it flew from how strong the wind is.

Humming to do re mi, you tucked your hair behind your ear as you spotted a very familliar towering figure in front of a street café.

"Gyu! Hey!" you laughed as he scrunched his nose as his face suddenly lit up. 

...

The said guy named Mingyu invited you for a quick catching up. His face radiating as he smiles ever so happily as the two of you waited for the pastries he insisted for you two to eat.

It has been a while since the two of you last talked to each other. You remembered that back in college you two were dorm neighbors and he actually decided to pursue his dream to be a doctor.

"How's your life been, y/n?" the man asked you as he thanked the server for bringing your orders. 

You chuckled to yourself as you told him that this trip of yours is rather impulsive than planned and your assistant has been blowing up your phone since you got on the plane to London. 

Gyu laughed in amusement, saying that it was still rather clumsy of you to suddenly go to other country without informing your work. 

The supposed 'quick catchup' lasted for hours, not caring about anybody else as the two of you entertained each other with silly stories and stuffs. Your talk only got interupted when one of the café staff told you that they were closing. Clearly embarassed, the two of you hid your blushing faces as both of you said sorry at the same time.

...

Mingyu insisted on walking you home, clearly not going to let you go back to the hotel alone. Said walk is silent yet comfortable as the wind once again blew across your face. 

The latter noticed this as he asked if you brought a scrunchie with you. Confused, you handed him one. What he did next made your cheeks grew crimson red. 

He combed your soft brown locks as he tied it in a messy bun. If it weren't for the dim lamp posts, your red cheeks would have been exposed. 

The scenario played in your mind like a broken record player as he tapped your shoulder saying that the two of you are now in front of the hotel you're staying in.

···

You threw yourself in bed rather dramatically. Your heart still racing as you remembered what the puppy-like guy said before leaving.

"Hope to see you again, beautiful."


End file.
